Dance with the Demon
by SettsuHeel
Summary: Sesshomaru really Really REALLY hates Kagome, but his mother has other plans for the two :P SesshxKag fluff promised so stay tuned :) Rated T just for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomarus' POV:

I hated humans. I have many reasons to do so, one of which was the death of my father, the strongest demon of the West lands, strongest one I ever knew and the one I strived to surpass. He stood up to the Dragon king Ryukotsusei of South and emerged victorious and yet it was those pesky humans that were his demise. The humans and my half-breed of a brother. I hated them. And yet, I hated HER even more.

Since childhood she infuriated me. She ignored my status and her insolence made it hard for me to not kill her. She was small and petite yet feisty, rude and insolent. No sign of her royal upbringing whatsoever. Kagome. A human child that became a priestess by accident when her older sister Kikyo died and a Secret jewel of four souls known as a Shikon jewel was passed down to her. She was taken in by a clan of royal Fox demons to be raised in their family ever since the people figured out the jewel gave her immortality and she outlived everyone she knew.

To be honest, the girl was a pain. The Dog demons of the West and the Fox demons of the East were always on good terms with each other and I knew their crown prince Shippo well. We spent time together in hopes for the line of piece to continue and we became good friends. But I will never forget the day he first brought her into the palace when she was still just a little girl.

I was reading a book about agriculture when I heard a knock on my door.

"Enter," I said as I laid my book on the sofa next to me. The door opened and a servant came in bowing her head.

"Young Lord, prince Shippo came to visit you.

"Send him in," I said and stood up from the sofa to greet my friend. A young lad, just three years younger than me entered my chamber.

"Lord Sesshomaru," he nodded his head in greeting and I did the same.

"Prince Shippo. To what do I owe the honor?" I asked registering his formal tone.

"I have big news and I would like you to know about it as soon as possible. Thus my abrupt visit," he said as he walked by the door and took something in his hand. I sooner smelled it than saw it. It was a slight scent, very pleasing in a way. I sniffed a bit. Lilies and cut grass. That's what that was. Shippo stepped back into my chamber, a small hand in his and then I saw her. She was still just a child but her big blue eyes pierced right through my soul. She was shy, hiding her face in her raven hair but her eyes peeked at me with curiosity. The most striking thing about her was that she was human. I frowned slightly. Why would the crown prince of fox demons bring a human child into my chambers? I didn't understand.

"Lord Sesshomaru, this is my new younger sister, Lady Kagome," he said as my eyes found the neckless around her neck, a bright blue fox pendant shone as brightly as her eyes, the symbol of the royal fox house. I fought hard to keep my face indifferent.

"Pardon? I didn't quite catch that," I said looking at the girl standing before me. Shippos' face shone a bit brighter as he dropped the formalities.

"Sesshomaru! I got a sister!" he looked like he was excited about it. Why?

"A human girl?" I asked, a small growl escaping my lips. Shippos' excitement deflated as he saw my reaction. He backed away from me shielding the girl from me.

"Isn't it great? She's a priestess in charge of the Shikon jewel. My parents adopted her after her whole family died out. Seems the jewel is granting her immortality just like with demons. But she still grows up, which is fascinating," he blabbered and my eyes turned red. A human girl. In my palace. With my mother just a few feet away from the very race that destroyed her family. My family. Shippo continued to back away not noticing the girl standing still, till I was standing before the girl and Shippo was out of the door. I expected everything from the girl. Crying, fear, but nothing could have prepared me for what she actually did.

"You're a jerk," she said, her face pouty as she stood before me and my shocked face. Shippo just stood there, before he burst out into a huge laughing fit. Kagome gave me a nasty glare as she turned her back to me and left my chambers with Shippo who still with tears in his eyes bowed to me in goodbye. I just stood there in shock, her words playing in the back of my head making me angrier by the second. Yes. There was nothing I hated more then that girl.

And yet, we grew up together. She matured at the same speed as demons did but she infuriated me every time I saw her. The royalty surely rubbed off on her with pretty dresses and smiles for the common people, she acted like a Lady for what everyone knew. But whenever we crossed paths, she still managed to slip in a jab at me in that sweet voice of hers, making her handmaiden giggle. I of course didn't stand for this. I repaid every jab of hers by my own, which she always gave me a nasty glare for and I just glared back. I didn't like her. Not one bit. God damn it, how I hated the damn girl.

"Oh, how bright it is outside," I heard her voice as I was passing along the gardens with Shippo as we talked about the defense of the southern parts of our land from the dragons, seeing her and her handmaiden and a dear friend Sango by her side watching me from the corner of her eyes.

"It's a shame Lord Sesshomaru isn't as bright," she said smirking, making Sango giggle again. I just narrowed my eyes at her jab, talking loud enough for her human ears to pick up.

"Shame Lady Kagomes' future isn't as bright either."

I smirked at her as I saw her glare at me and I waved her bye as I smugly walked away from them, Shippo rolling his eyes at us.

"Grow up, will you?"

She was infuriating, obnoxious, annoying, selfish little brat that didn't know her place. But strangely, my mother took a liking to the human girl. I often saw them in the gardens talking and laughing, taking care of the broad loans of flowers and even heard the guards talk about my mother inviting her to her chambers at night for an evening cup of tea. I didn't understand. Weren't humans below us? Weren't they who ruined our lives so much in the past? Why was my mother now friendly with that pathetic excuse for a human? It agitated me to no end.

And now, I hated everything there was in the world for it to turn out like this. I knew something was wrong the moment mother called for me. I knocked on her door and walked in after I heard her invite me in. I saw her sit in her chair with Kagome standing before her looking as confused as I was feeling.

"What is the meaning of this, mother?" I asked as I stood next to the raven haired brat and she looked away from me in disgust. Her face was perfectly mirroring what I was feeling. I hated the fact we were breathing the same air, but my face stayed straight.

"I asked you both to come here to discuss a very important thing." Mother said in a rather business like voice as she stood up and walked towards Kagome, taking her hands in hers, a bright smile came to Kagomes' face at the contact.

"You grew up to be such a beautiful young Lady," she said and Kagome blushed, smiling at my mother.

"Thank you, my Lady."

Then she came to me looking me over as I just stood before her, anticipating her next move.

"And he grew up to be so boring," she said turning to Kagome making her giggle as I fought hard to stay silent.

"What are you plotting, mother," I asked as she completely ignored me and went back to that little wench.

"I heard about your brothers' engagement to the princess of the North. Tell him my sincere congratulations and I hope they will be forever happy."

Kagome just smiled at my mother, her face showing how happy she was. Seriously. This girl was like an open book. You could tell what she was thinking just by looking at her.

"It will be my pleasure, my Lady."

"Oh, how I can't wait for you to start calling me mother," she said stunning us both.

"Excuse me?" we said both at the same time, shock evident in our eyes.

My mother turned to face us both and her face turned serious.

"As you're well aware, the dragons may have lost a powerful leader, but so have we. We need alliances now more than ever. And prince Shippo already managed to take away the Panther princess while you were out playing with swords," she said, her voice stern, making me stand completely still. Her face then suddenly changed into a blissful one.

"So… Sesshomaru… you will marry Kagome instead!"

 _Hello hello hello everyone! I read so much KagxSessh fanfic im basically dreaming about this :D Soooo let me write a little story that popped into my head from all the Fluff :D Hope you guys like it and I_ ' _m looking forward to your feedback. Love you and enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

Kagomes' POV:

My head was spinning. Marriage? With that jerk? No way. I shook my head.

"My Lady, with all respect, I don't want to marry your son," I tried to reason with her.

"And I don't want to marry a human wench," said the jerk next to me and I glared at him facing him straight on.

"My name is Kagome, you big arrogant self-centered dog. KA-GO-ME."

"And my name is Sesshomaru, you stupid excuse for a human. Learn your place. I am a Lord of the house of Dog demons. The mightiest demons in all the West," he said glaring down at me from that ridiculous height of his.

"And I'm a Lady from the house of Fox demons, the mightiest demons in all East. And they could kick your stupid dog asses any time we like!" I shouted at his face as I glared back up at him.

"You wish," he shot back at me and we just continued starring, till we both turned our faces away from each other. I can't stand the guy. I hate him to death! I just turned back to his mother and bowed my head.

"If you may excuse me, my Lady, I'll take my leave. Conversations with your son are making my brain cells die."

"What did you just say?" I heard him shouting after me as I started walking away from them both. Marry him? Over my dead body!

….

The evening came and the guards of the castle came to inform me that the Lady requires my company. I just smiled and immediately went into her chambers the same way I always did, the Shikon jewel securely on a small silver chain around my neck. I liked its' pure light. As I climbed the stairs of the tower to her chambers, a memory of a tainted Shikon jewel pierced my mind. It shone a dark light, evil aura surrounding it. And my sister, Kikyo….I stopped in my tracks. She's dead. And for such a long time now too.

I took the Shikon jewel into my fingers and remembered the times when it was still in the possession of my older sister. She was such a beauty and the jewel shone so brightly in her hands. But one faithful night, when the half-demon Inuyasha attacked the village and stole the Shikon jewel from my sister, it was at the same night that my sister died from the wounds that she got from the fight. And it was the same night that the Shikon jewel became black. I was scared of it. I didn't want to touch it. But the moment I did, the darkness disappeared and a bright pink light shone from it blinding almost everyone, but not me.

The jewel called to me. It spoke my name and carved my touch. It felt like it was almost alive. Even now, its pure light shone with content. I bit my lower lip and continued my walk up the stairs till I finally reached the chambers of Sesshomarus' mother. I took one last deep breath and put a smile on my face before I knocked, a soft "Come in," was heard and I stepped inside and closed the door behind me.

"You called, my Lady?" I asked and bowed slightly to her. She just stood up and walked right to me hugging me tightly. I stood there and hugged her back. I liked the Lady of this particular house the most besides my own family. She was strong and knew what to do to get what she wanted. And that's what got me a little bit worried, because what she wanted now was my marriage to her son.

"Kagome, my dear," she said as she pulled me away to an arm's length to look at me. "Please sit," she motioned to a chair right near her own. I sat down and watched at how gracefully she sat next to me. Compared to her I looked clumsy and most definitely like a little kid. She gave me a pleasing smile and I returned the favor trying to act like a Lady should.

"What did you call me for, my Lady," I asked politely but already knowing what she wanted to discuss.

"My dear," she said as she took my hand in hers looking deeply into my eyes with her golden ones. "I would like you to reconsider. I already talked to your step-father and he was more than happy about my proposal. And even if Sesshomaru doesn't know about it, he does need someone like you in his life. "

I frowned. "My father agreed?"

"Of course! The union of our houses would be such a great advantage. Just imagine the Dogs and Foxes joining forces at last."

I just kept the frown on my face and the Lady laughed and stood up to look out of the window. The sun was setting and it reflected from her beautiful white hair making it look like molten gold. She motioned for me to follow her and I just walked standing beside her.

"Look," her voice soft as she pointed to a single star. I watched it twinkle in the sky and a smiled spread on my face.

"That's Sesshomaru," she said and I immediately frowned. She laughed at me as I looked at her.

"How's that Sesshomaru?" I asked, not really understanding what she meant.

She just smiled at me and looked back at the single star in the sky.

"He's all alone up there. He shines the most but he's alone. No mother wants her only child to be alone when she passes away."

Her words worried me.

"Are you sick, my Lady? I'm sure we can help you if there's something wrong.."

She cut off my monolog my putting her slender finger on my lips and then caressed my cheek.

"There's nothing wrong, my dear. But no one is here forever. And you, my dear Kagome, shine just like he does," she looked back onto the darkening sky and another star now shone brightly right next to the first one. I bit my lower lip. She just smiled and patted my head.

"I'm not asking you to fall in love with him now, or even to marry him out of obligation. All I want you to do is to give him a chance. He's stoic, always solving things on his own, taking this entire burden on his shoulders, to take care of his land. Yet he's still just a child. My child. And I want him to know how happiness looks like. What I think is, you are the way to that happiness."

"Me?" I raised my eyebrow at her. "But he hates me more than anyone. He always did, from the very beginning. After all, I'm just a human."

She took the Shikon jewel into her fingers and raised it in her palm.

"But you're not just a human. You're a powerful priestess that is capable of great things. If you managed to lift the darkness from the jewel, please, please lift the darkness from my sons' heart as well."

I bit my lower lip.

"That's impossible." I said, looking straight into the stunned eyes of the elegant Lady in front of me.

"Why do you say so?"

"Because he's right. The crown prince Shippo told me about what happened to his father. And if I was in his place, I don't think I could forgive humans that destroyed my family." I looked down onto my hands gripping my pink dress. "I don't even know why you're willing to talk to me like this, let alone want me to marry your son."

Sesshomarus' mother turned her back to me and she sighed.

"It may have been brief, but I loved Sesshomarus' father. As you may know now, dogs mate for life. And I will never find another mate. But I don't want Sesshomaru to carry any bitterness with him for all his life. What happened to his father was unfortunate. I just wish to see him smile again."

My head was hanging low and I didn't know what to say. I certainly didn't love the guy. Actually, I hated him more than anyone. But in a way I sympathized with him. I understood him. My dear sister was killed by a half-demon so I know how he feels. The horrors of the night still haunt me in my nightmares.

"I won't marry your son," I sad as I raised my head. "But I can try to spend more time with him. Maybe that way I'll be able to ease his mind enough so he smiles again."

She just turned to me with gentle eyes and smiled.

"That's a start," she said as I bowed my head to her.

"It's getting late, my Lady. If you'll excuse me I'll take my leave now."

She nodded in agreement as I left her chamber and went back into mine.

….

That night I couldn't sleep. The nightmare of my sisters' murder haunted me and after midnight I gave up on sleep and just sat near the window looking up at the moon and countless stars that covered the sky. But there were two stars that shone brighter than any other.

"Sesshomaru and me, huh?" I said to myself as I watched them twinkle, the cold breeze making me shiver. I didn't like it. Not one bit. But what was I supposed to do? Say no to the head of the house of Dog demons? Am I crazy? I leaned my head back on the window frame and sighed. How did it come to this? Just the thought of that damn dog was making my blood boil. He irritated me. The way he looked down on me just because I was born as a human. His arrogance was infuriating, his appearance annoying and his behavior boring. There was nothing fun about him.

The more I thought about him the more irritated I felt. Why should I stand for this treatment? I'm a lady as well and I should get the same treatment as he does. But I'm not stupid. The looks of other demons were giving my family just because they took in a human child and a priestess just to make things worse. The only human that is capable of purifying demons.

No. I couldn't sleep. There were too many thoughts running in my head. I just stood up and walked my way down into the kitchen. Sure, I could have the milk I wanted served into my room but I welcomed the walk. I stepped down from the last stair onto the cold floor and turned the corner absentmindedly when I bumped into someone. I rubbed my nose and bowed in apology.

"I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"I think this is the first time you ever bowed to me," I heard a deep voice and irritation spread through my body. I controlled my anger and just straightened my pose. I gave him a small smile. Just remember what you promised to his mother Kagome, I kept saying to myself as I walked past him. I felt his eyes follow me as I turned another corner to continue my journey into the kitchen. I was beyond irritated, not being able to return his jabs was almost painful. But as I looked out of the window and saw the two stars on the nights' sky, my anger vanished. Yes, I did hate the guy. But there was something about him that bothered me. If I would spend more time with him, maybe and just maybe I would be able to identify the source of it. And then maybe just maybe I would be able to tolerate him. And he would find a nice mate that would be a good Lady of the West.

Yes. He deserves someone on his level. Someone that he wouldn't have to be ashamed of, someone who would be worth the great Lord of the West, someone other than a lowly human, someone other than me.

 _Well, here it is! Another chapter of the story I grew to love in this short amount of time. I already saw all the fluff in my head and OH MY GOD i can't wait to write it all. So stay tuned to more Sesshy and Kag (love the pair so much!). I would like to thank you guys as well for your awsome rewievs and your support. Hope you like this chapter as well :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomarus' POV:

It was late at night when I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Enter," I granted permission and watched as a servant opened my door and let my mother enter my room. She just waved her hand and the servant bowed closing the door and leaving us alone. I stood still as my mother watched me with a strange sparkle in her eyes.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, mother?" I broke the silence as her gaze started to feel uncomfortable.

"Can't a mother visit her only son?" she asked, pretending to be hurt.

"You never visit me just cause you feel like it, mother," I raised my eyebrow at her and she smiled at me sweetly.

"You're right, as usual, my boy. I would like to talk to you about the girl, Kagome."

I growled.

"There's nothing to talk about regarding that girl."

"Of course, "she hid her smile behind her fur. "Now there isn't. Kagome rejected you, you know," she sighed melodramatically as she shook her head at me. "Saying he's a great Lord and can't even make a human girl like him let alone fall in love with him. You know, your father was quite the charmer," she started as her gaze turned all dreamy and she blushed as she recalled a memory I didn't want to know about. Something else bothered me, though.

"She rejected me?" I asked and my mother came back from her daydream clearing her throat.

"Indeed. Seems the great Sesshomaru isn't so great after all," she sighed and shrugged. "Well in any case, I just wanted you to know you didn't have to follow her around. Seems she's not interested to become a Lady to this great Lord," she said sarcastically as she opened the door and looked at me one last time through her shoulder. "Don't let it get to you pup. Sweet dreams," and she left me in my room alone.

A human rejecting the Great Lord of the West? Who does she think she is? I was the one doing the rejecting and not her. Demonesses all around the country were throwing themselves at me pleading me to mate with them, yet she just plainly rejected me and in front of my mother as well? What insolence!

I couldn't sleep, my ego too hurt to lie in bed. I roamed the empty hallways of the castle not really knowing where I was headed to. I just sighed and decided to go back to my room and turned the corner to start climbing the stairs when someone bumped into me. I looked down on the bundle of messy raven black hair that was now bowing to me politely and a scent of lilies and cut grass hit my nose.

"I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," said the human girl in a sweet apologetic voice. She sure was like an open book. She was a terrible liar, when she attempted to lie to me, her face would turn pink, her voice would be jumpy and her palms would get sweaty. On the other hand when she was telling the truth, she was always confident, had that spark in her blue eyes and a pose of a noble. Her facial expressions changed every few seconds and I found that amusing. She was incapable of a poker face that I mastered so many years ago. When she was embarrassed, her face would turn pink, when she was angry, her eyes would tear up (which I found weird) and when she was happy she was all smiles and laughter. At that moment I was amazed at how much I already knew about the girl. It felt almost natural to poke at her.

"I think this is the first time you ever bowed to me, "I said, a slight smirk on my face. I saw her straighten her back at the sound of my voice and she looked me right in the eye. I saw the anger and the unsaid insults she was throwing at me with that glare before she just smiled sweetly at me and walked past me without a word. That confused me. I've known the girl for the majority of my life but she managed to surprise me even after all this time. I walked after her, suddenly interested at what she was doing up at this hour. Couldn't she sleep just like me? Did mothers' talk upset her that much? I had too many questions. The most important question though lingered in the back of my head. Why did I care?

I followed her all the way to the kitchen in silence; I sensed the irritation from her pose. But unusually to her, she kept silent. I raised my eyebrow at her. What was wrong? Was she sick? I sniffed the air, no sign of illness anywhere around her. This confused me even further.

When we arrived into the kitchen she straight just took a jar of milk and poured herself a cup. She then turned to me and smiled a very obviously fake smile as she handed me the glass.

"You fancy some milk, my Lord?"

I kept up with my straight face and took the glass from her downing it down as I watched her pour another glass of milk for herself. I didn't understand. What did mother say to her for her to behave like this? I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked and she downed her glass of milk as she was looking at me.

"What do you mean, my Lord?" to my surprise, her words weren't sarcastic. Usually, the words 'My Lord' were dripping with sarcasm, but when she said them in her usual voice, it sounded kind of… nice. I frowned at myself even more. What the hell was wrong with me? I just put the glass on the table and watched her face.

"I heard from my mother that you rejected me," I said and a slight blush came creeping onto her cheeks.

"Indeed," she said and she herself put her glass down. "I have no interest in marrying for political advantages. And I'm sure you're not interested in me even from a political view, so it's beneficial for both of us," she said as she fixed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.

I narrowed my eyes at her. It was quite dark but this was the clearest I've seen her since she first stepped into my chambers all those years ago. Her hair was smooth, almost silky and shone like feathers of a raven. Her blue eyes were striking even in this dark, her cheeks slightly flushed. She certainly grew up too, from a small little girl into a fine young Lady. Maybe she was a human but no one could doubt she was beautiful. Her long lashes slid across her cheeks every time she blinked, the naughty finger twirling a strand of her hair around it, her teeth biting her full lower lip gently. All those little things were visible for me in that moment, but I didn't understand why. Why did my senses pick up even the smallest fidget of her body? Why was her scent so pleasing to me? I just didn't understand. And that's why she irritated me. More than her silly childish jabs at me, the reactions she got from me were the most irritating. I just tuned on my heel not willing to give her another look as I left the room in silence. Yet without me knowing I glanced her way one last time and it annoyed me even further.

…

Night turned into day and I just sighed. I never managed to get back to sleep. I was beyond angry with myself. Why didn't my body move the way I wanted it?

 _Mate_ , I heard in my head and I growled. As if that worthless human could be my mate. We hated each other from the first glance; she always questioned my authority, even dared to reject me in front of my mother.

 _Mate._ The voice didn't stop. _She's mate._

Never. Not if I can help it. But could I help it?

I was about to leave my post next to the window when I saw her walk into the garden with my mother at her side. She had a genuine smile on her lips, her laugh ringing through the air and finding its' way into my ears. I turned on my heal and walked out onto the balcony, the soft breeze playing with my hair as I watched the two. It was a peaceful scenery. Birds were singing as they knelt to a patch of dark blue roses and talked enthusiastically. But something else caught my attention. There was a slight shimmer in the nearby bushes, a glint of something I didn't like. I tried to catch its' scent, but the wind was blowing the opposite way. Before I knew it there was an arrow fired and my body moved on its' own.

Before I knew what was happening I leaped from the balcony towards the two women shouting at them to get down. And here I was, towering above the two and an arrow in my shoulder. I turned to look at the two seeing Kagomes' scared face as she looked at me and the look of sheer horror as she noticed the arrow in my shoulder. My face stoic as I pulled the bloodied arrow out and threw it onto the ground.

"Oh my God, you're hurt!" she exclaimed as she jumped up to inspect my injury.

"It's nothing," I said, ignoring the alarm that the scene caused and all the guards trying to find the culprit. What bothered me the most was that arrow. It was a plain old arrow, no poison, no tricks. If it was aimed at my mother, that would be plain stupid. That meant it was aimed at Kagome. My eyes glued themselves to her face as she tugged on my kimono, worry evident in her eyes.

"It's not nothing. I'm a priestess still. Let me treat it," she demanded and I just huffed.

"I don't need any help form a human."

My mother stood next to me and smacked my injured shoulder with a smile on her face making me wince in pain.

"Now now, my boy. Let the good priestess treat your wound," she said quite happily as she started to walk away from us. "I have an intruder to deal with."

I glared at her figure till Kagome tugged at my kimono again urging me to sit down. I just sighed and sat down watching her worried expression. I watched as she bared my shoulder, fully focused on the task before her as she clenched the Shikon jewel around her neck in one of her hands and placed the other one on my wound careful to not hurt me. Her touch was gentle and soft, her fingers warm against my skin as a slight warm light shone from between her fingers. It was a weird feeling, hard to describe. Like it was one after another, fiber after fiber, attaching my flesh back to the original state. I watched as she concentrated on the task before her. When she was finished she released the Shikon jewel and looked at me.

"Feel better?" she said and I just looked down at her hand still on my bare shoulder. She followed my gaze to her hand on my skin and hurriedly withdrawing it lowering her gaze as blush crept onto her cheeks. I smiled. It was a very small smile and she didn't even know, because she was looking at her knees, but I smiled.

"You do realize that I'm a demon and a wound from a human weapon would heal in a matter of hours, don't you?" no matter how much I tried, I couldn't just not poke fun at her.

She shot a glare at me and wanted to protest with her pouty face, but when she noticed my smile, she stopped herself and started to laugh. At that moment I just couldn't help myself and laughed along with her, even though in the corner of my eye I saw my mother leaning over the balcony I was previously standing on with a wide smirk on her face as I took one of the dark blue roses and slit it behind her ear. Damn that woman.

 _New week new chapter :D Hope you guys enjoy this so far, I sure know I'm loving it :) I'm thinking of involving you guys into this so let me know what you guys think and if you have some ideas post them in the rewievs, I'm open to suggestions! :D Love you! Stay tuned to more fluf :P_


	4. Chapter 4

Kagomes' POV:

Next few days were weird. After the accident in the garden the relationship between me and Sesshomaru changed. Instead of the usual glares and jabs at each other every time we saw each other we instead smiled and nodded our head in recognition. He acted all high and mighty walking with a straight back letting everyone know of his status but when our eyes met his expression changed. It fascinated me. He always used to be so stoic and to see him smile at me so often was…for a lack of better word I'd say fascinating.

"Did something happen between you and the young Lord, my Lady?" asked Sango one day as she brushed my hair in my chambers. I straightened my back and looked at her from the corner of my eye.

"Why would you think that?" I asked cautiously.

"It's just the way he looks at you," she said with a shrug and dropped the topic. I on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about it. Was it obvious to others too? Did they see him look my way more often now? Did they notice the change between us? My cheeks flushed. Oh God.

…

The day started as per usual. I had breakfast served in my room, washed, dressed and let Sango brush my hair. I watched the sun out of the window and smiled thinking it would be another beautiful day outside. It was then that a knock on my door startled me and I jumped in my chair. Sango put down the brush and I looked over my shoulder as I watched her open the door and my big brother came inside. My face brightened and I jumped up to hug him.

"Oh, big brother, how I missed you!" I said as I heard him laugh hugging me back.

"And I missed you just as much little sister. I heard you are being picky about your husband and you turned down Sesshomaru," he said as he ruffled my hair and Sango huffed in the corner. We both started to laugh at her pouty face as I led him into my room and sat with him on my bed.

"What brings you here, big brother?" I asked very happy to see him after so long.

"Can't a brother come and visit his only sister?" he said looking hurt.

I panicked.

"Of course you can! I didn't mean it like that, I just…"

I was cut off when I saw him grin at me and I pouted. He was making fun of me. He laughed and patted my head looking apologetic.

"There, there. I'm sorry, now don't be mad at me."

I just sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him kiss the top of my hair as he wrapped his hand around my waist and I finally heard him sigh.

"I heard about the attack," I looked up to him and he smiled at me," and I got scared. I talked to my parents and we all agreed. We want you back home Kagome."

"Home?" I asked not really understanding. "Why do you want me to go home?"

"Cause we can't protect you when you're not in our reach. I want you close so I can make sure nothing like that happens again," he said as he caressed my hair. "So I came to ask you. Will you come home with me?"

I bit my lower lip. I missed my parents and I definitely missed my big brother. But what about the Dog Lady? I came to like her so much over the time I spent here. Besides, didn't my parents agree to me marrying Sesshomaru? As that thought flashed my mind I saw his smiling face and…..yeah…I have to go home.

"What about the marriage proposal? Didn't our parents agree to it? Won't they be mad at me?" I said in a low voice.

"You rejected the Young Lord fair and square. If it's not your wish, we definitely won't force you to marry him. Besides, to be honest, I told them it would end up like this. I know how much you hate Sesshomaru," he laughed scratching the back of his head. I smiled at him a bit and I pulled away.

"Well then, I have some packing to do," I said and Sango nodded pulling out my suitcases.

….

It was the same day and already evening when I was sitting in the carriage and the Lady of the house was at the side of it looking sad.

"I feel like my child is leaving me," she said as she caressed my cheek and I smiled at her.

"I will miss you also my Lady." I said and pulled out a little box handing it to her. "A little present so you don't forget about me," I said as I watched her open the box and she smiled. Inside here was a small glass dark colored rose. She clutched it to her chest and I saw tears in the corner of her eyes. She hugged me tightly to her before she let me go and ran inside. I sighed. I really hated goodbyes.

I smiled at my brother and he gave the order to ride making the carriage move. As I watched the familiar scenery fade I saw sun reflect from a patch of shiny silver hair standing on top of the balcony watching the carriage move away.

 _I apologize for the long wait for this chapter but I hit a bit of a writers block. It_ _'s short but I hope you stay tuned to all the fluff cause seriously...Sesshy is sooo cute! Hope you enjoy it._


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomarus' POV:

It was an early morning when a knock disrupted my sleep. Before I could even allow the entrance the door opened and I saw Shippo standing before me in all his might. From the looks of it, he didn't come here as a friend but rather the crown Prince. I stood up to greet him but he stepped closer.

"Cut the crap, Sesshomaru."

I was taken aback by his attitude and I didn't really know how to react.

"What's the meaning of this?" I asked, his sharp eyes burying into me with visible anger in them.

"Did or did not my sister got shot at with an arrow in your own garden, Sesshomaru?" he asked and I was taken aback. I turned my face back into my stoic one to answer his question truthfully.

"Yes. But I was able to stop the…"

"Did or did you not catch the culprit?" he didn't let me finish so I just narrowed my eyes and answered his questions.

"No."

"And how the hell am I supposed to believe you're capable of protecting her when you let something like this happen under your own nose, Sesshomaru? My parents and I entrusted her into your care believing you will be able to protect her, but as it seems we were mistaken."

I just stood there letting him vent out his anger at me.

"I already talked to your mother, Sesshomaru, and she told me Kagome rejected you before you could even propose. Besides, as I heard from your mother, you had no intention of marrying her either. And thus, I'm taking her back home," he said and turned his back on me.

I stood there with my face deprived of all emotion just like it always was. He gave me one more glance and spoke, "I don't want this to be the end of our friendship or partnership, but I won't allow any harm to come to my family. I hope you can understand, Sesshomaru," and with that he excited my room and closed the door behind him.

And now, I watched the carriage leave the castle grounds, the wind blowing through my hair as if waving goodbye to the human girl sitting inside. I stood there, with my stoic mask as my mother emerged behind me and the girl was nowhere to be seen anymore.

"Are you just gonna let her leave, Sesshomaru?" she asked and I turned to her seeing her clutch a dark colored glass rose in her hands.

"It was her decision," I answered and walked past her inside. And since then, my face didn't change.

…..

Hours turned to days and days turned into weeks and the castle grew cold. Her room was empty, her scent faded, the servants grew quiet once again and the gardens were empty. I saw the looks people gave me when I passed them, but I didn't quite understand them. Concern? Why would they be concerned about me? I was more worried about my mother. She spent most of her days locked in her room staring at that stupid piece of glass. I was just passing a corridor into my mothers' chambers when a raven found its' way on one of the windows just before me. It had shiny black feathers and it stretched its' wings letting a few lose feathers onto the ground. It looked at me with its black eyes and spread its wings to fly off again. I picked up a feather, the color reminding me of her hair, her hair reminding me of her face and her face reminding me of her smile. I tucked the feather into my kimono as I knocked on my mothers' door and entered her chambers in hope to cheer her up a little.

…..

It was now a month after the human girl left the castle and it was the first time my mother left her room when she enthusiastically opened my door and went in without knocking.

"Sesshomaru!" she said excitedly, a spark of life evident in her eyes after such a long time. It surprised me, because I did everything demonly possible to entertain her, but nothing helped.

"What's wrong mother?"

She waved a letter in front of my face.

"An invitation came."

"What invitation?" I asked slightly confused.

She just smacked the letter on my face.

"Silly boy. An invitation to a wedding from the Fox demon house!"

I froze. Excuse me? She's been gone just a month and she's already getting married? Did her parents find a new husband for her already? My mother had to see the look in my face when she chuckled and pointed at the letter.

"Just read, pup."

I took the letter and finally let my breath out.

"It's Shippos' wedding," I said to her and my mother chuckled.

"Did you get worried someone else might have gotten to Kagome? Don't worry. The girl is apparently very picky about her mate. I kept in touch with the Lady of the Fox demon house and she told me Kagome rejected every single one of the demon lords that proposed to her.

I stiffened again.

"Demons proposed to her?" I asked.

"She is very wanted with that Jewel around her neck. It is said that it can amplify demons' powers."

"So they want her because of the Jewel?" I huffed. Like she'll ever say yes to that.

"Well I heard the Wolf prince is being very persistent though. He seems to have grown to like the feisty attitude she has. I heard that he's following her around like a lost puppy bringing her flowers every day and doing everything she tells him to. Apparently the Wolf demons stopped attacking humans because Kagome said she would never marry someone who is killing humans. It's very interesting in a way…" my mother kept on talking but a picture of a wolf kneeling in front of Kagome with flowers in his hands was stuck on my mind. Mother was still talking when I just turned my back to her and cut her speech.

"We are invited, so we should go."

I felt my mother go silent and saw a grin on her face as I took a look from the corner of my eyes.

"I'll prepare the horses," she said and left me on my own.

Like hell I'd let a dirty flee bag get Kagome. Not gonna happen, not till I'm alive. My thoughts surprised me. When did I start to think about her like that? I pulled out a raven feather from my kimono and looked at it fondly. I'm going to see her after a month. I wonder if she thought of me, or if she was glad to get out of this place. She left without a second thought, a second glance. It just makes me wonder. Does she still hate me? Because for some reason I don't find her annoying anymore.

When I thought about it, the jabs weren't that bad. And if you take them away, she was always by my side. The whole time we were picking at each other we were next to each other. And now that she was gone there was something missing. Something wasn't right.

 _Mate._

The beast inside me kept mourning her leave, it kept calling for her. And now I was going to see her again. Suddenly I felt like a huge burden was lifted off my shoulders and I clutched the raven feather in my hand. I was going to see her again.

 _Well, there you have it...The spark for this story was renewed and I can_ _'t stop writing :D Hope you enjoyed the story so far and thank you all for your wonderful reviews, they make my day. So till next chapter...See you!_


	6. Chapter 6

Kogas' POV:

It was already evening when I first came to the castle. The sky was crimson from the sun setting behind a mountain top. The castle was rather large, but that was to be expected of the great Fox house. What peeked my interest though was not the building, but the amount of different kinds of demons that were present on the grounds, parading about with their minions. I knew what the deal was, but to be honest, I'm a wolf. A free spirit, not really interested in getting tied down by marriage or any woman as a matter of fact. I loved my life in the forest and being able to hunt with my pack. Even now I felt my wolves rest in the forest not too far from the castle after the long run here. I was here just because my father ordered it. I grinned. Well, what are the odds of Princess choosing me as a mate with so many males here? The thought of getting out of here wife free was lifting up my mood. I'm not saying that marriage with someone from the Fox house wouldn't be a good deal with wolves, but come on. A wife? I didn't even know anything about the girl. All I heard from my travels is that she is a human and she possesses the Sacred jewel.

I didn't need the damned thing, wolves were strong enough even without it. In fact, other than the Dog house, we were the strongest demons in the whole West. But whoa. What kind of a human attracts so many demons? I just shrugged it off, not really paying any attention to where I was going, just looking for a place out of range of everyone and I found one under a large tree in the back gardens of the castle. The stars were shining brightly and the moonlight was reflecting from the water in a small pond and illuminating the whole scenery. The fireflies were dancing in the grass and flowers were in full bloom. My sight however was caught by something else. There was a woman. Her skin was shining in the moonlight and her raven hair moved in the soft breeze. She was kneeling at a patch of flowers, dark blue roses, and in the reflection in the water I could see she was sad. A little jewel around her neck shone in a dim pink light.

What was she doing here all by herself? I sniffed the air and a smell of lilies and cut grass hit my nose. She smells nice, but still very much like a human. It concerned me even further. Doesn't she know how dangerous it is to be here at night with so many demons around? I frowned. Well, I'm a demon too. I watched her pick up a flower and jerk her hand a small bit when a smell of blood filled my nose. I grew wary, looking around for presence of other demons, but there was no one around us. I watched her slip her hurt finger into her mouth fascinated by the way she moved. It was so graceful, noble but…sad.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was on my feet and emerged from the shadow of the big tree into the moonlight. Her big eyes landed on me as she noticed my presence and her blue orbs struck my soul. She was easily the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Small, petite and yet her presence left me speechless.

She slipped her finger out of her mouth to look at me with curiosity, still holding the dark rose in her other hand.

"Who are you, stranger?" she addressed me and her voice gave me goosebumps. It sounded like angels song to my ears. My heart raced in my chest and I had to swallow a big whole of nothing to get my words out.

"My name is Koga, my Lady. Prince of the Wolf demon tribe," I said with a slight bow of my head in respect to her. She bowed to me as well acknowledging my presence.

"So you came to see the Lady as well?" she said and I felt a sting in my heart from her words.

"That is correct," I said but without hesitation I took her hands in mine to make her look at me.

"But no Lady can be more beautiful than you, my Lady," I said looking directly into her eyes.

She blinked at me, before she giggled. The heavens blessed my ears with her laughter and my heart started beating even faster. I took the rose from her fingers and stuck it behind her ear, a blush crept on her cheeks.

"Koga, was it?" she said, my name from her lips sounding very appealing.

"Yes, my Lady," I said, very glad she remembered my name.

"Since you were so nice to me, I'll reward you."

I tilted my head and listened to what my Night Fairy had to say.

"The Lady of the house, she has a special request for everyone who is interested in taking her hand in marriage." She said and I frowned. Why was she talking about her now? And why would that be a reward.

"I know her request, young Prince and I would like to tell you if you're willing to listen." She said looking at me with something mysterious in her eyes.

"Why do you want to help me get to the young Lady?" I asked as she freed her hands from mine and turned to show me her back.

"That's what you came here for, is it not?" she said and looked back at me from behind her slender shoulder. She took me by surprise. Well, yes. Originally I did come here for the Fox Lady but now…

I heard my wolves howl from the forest and I looked in the general direction of their howl, the moon bigger than ever before.

"The Lady wishes for the Moon," she said snapping my attention back to her making me gawk.

"She wants what?"

I heard another giggle from my Night Fairy.

"Tomorrow at noon she will greet all her suitors in the front yard and stakes her condition. The Lady will marry the first person that will bring her the Moon." She said and smiled at me. "I hope to see you again young Prince Koga."

Before I could do or say anything else she hurried off and I was left just with the memory of my Night Fairy. She didn't even give me her name. I glanced back at the Moon and frowned. She wants the Moon, huh? Looks like the young Lady doesn't want to get married either. Well, that doesn't matter now. I found someone else that peeked my interest.

 _Well here is it...Another chapter of my beloved story :D Hope you like it and let me know what you think of it so far :) Also, I_ _'m going on a week long vacation so I won't be able to update but I'll get some creative ideas and write them as soon as possible, I promise! So for now peace out :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Kogas' POV:

I couldn't sleep that night. My thoughts kept wondering to my Night Fairy and her pale skin, black hair and those big blue orbs of sadness. What was she so sad about? It kept me awake all night. I followed her advice and showed up at the back of the crowd at noon at the front of the palace. I was leaning in the shade of a tree as a figure emerged from the balcony and I nearly choked on my own saliva. It was a young woman. Her skin pale and her hair black like coal, her big blue orbs searching the crowd till she found me and her face grazed a big smile. My Night Fairy was standing in front of this entire crowd looking at everyone with a gentle smile.

"Welcome," she said in a gentle voice. "I'm very flattered by the number of people that came to see me and ask for my hand. But as the tradition of my House says, the male has to prove his worth by granting one wish to his bestowed. And I decided that is going to be the way I chose my mate from all of you," as she said her eyes wandered to me for a split second before she continued and everyone kept their breath still to not overhear her request.

"My hand will go to the first male who will give me the Moon," she said and a wave of chatter spread through the crowd. I already knew her request but I was in the same position everyone else was. Her request was impossible. Instead of thinking about the Moon I thought about her sad expression. What made her so sad in the first place? I just couldn't understand…..

…..

I spent the whole day in the back garden at the very same tree where I was yesterday. The front yard was busy with lunatics who were thinking up battle strategies to get her the Moon that she desires, but I was no fool. I waited till the sun set and the stars shone from between the thin clouds. And as I suspected, she emerged from the castle and kneeled down to the dark roses I saw her by last night. Her beauty was still godlike, but her expression worried me. What made her heart so heavy?

I stepped to her and she raised her eyes to my face. Her expression immediately changed into a happy one, but she won't fool me.

"My Lady," I bowed my head to her and she did the same.

"Young Prince, it's very nice to see you again." If I didn't see the expression she had before I would have never thought something was wrong.

"May I ask a question?" I said and she nodded her head at me.

"Did your parents force you to take a husband?" it was the most logical thing to me. Thinking you have to marry a stranger when you don't even want to marry yet, I knew the feeling as well.

Her smile faded and she shook no just gently, making her locks fly around her face.

"Then what's wrong?" I wanted to be of some help to her. It pained me to see her angelic face sad.

"Today at the meeting….I was….looking for someone. But he didn't show up," she said, her fingers playing with a petal of one dark rose. I blinked. She waited for someone? Does that mean she's in love with someone already? I frowned.

"He doesn't deserve you," I mumbled quietly, just for myself really, but she picked it up and jerked her head to meet my gaze. I blushed a little bit as I talked my mind.

"He doesn't. If I was him, I would have been in the front row waiting for you. I deserve you. Just wait and see. I'll bring you the Moon and make you forget about him!"

Before I knew it my mouth spilled all that without my permission and I blushed even more. She watched me and just started laughing. Her smile made my embarrassment vanish, my face serious.

"I mean it," I said to her and she nodded to me.

"Ok. I'm counting on it. But eating humans won't do," she looked straight at me and my back straightened.

"You know about that?"

"My handmaiden is a former demon slayer. She told me about wolves when I asked her about you yesterday," she admitted, a slight blush brushing her cheeks.

"If you wish it, the Wolf demon tribe will hunt animals from now on, that's a word from the Leader of the pack."

She smiled at me and stood up. Then she came closer and she startled me by giving me a hug.

"Thank you Koga. I will always remember your kindness."

…

That night I slept like a baby. The feeling of her hug kept me warm all night, the smile that was on her face was a part of my most beautiful dreams. And that's when I decided. I would follow my fathers' orders and marry the Lady of the Fox demon house. But not because he ordered it, but because my heart say saying so. And it was the best decision I ever made.

 _I can_ _'t stop writing this one so one more chapter before my vacation...love you guys and thank you for your awsome support! Enjoy :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshomarus' POV:

The Fox demon castle was livelier than I ever remembered it. My nose worked in overtime distinguishing between all the kinds of demons that were present, all of them noticing me and clearing a path for me to cross bowing their heads in submission. My mother walked just behind me to my right walking elegantly and without hesitation. I smelled bull, fox, panther, horse, tiger demons, all kinds of bird demons and a smell that irritated me the most, a wolf. There was just one, even though I noticed a few wolves lower their heads as I walked past them near the edge of the forest, smell of animal flesh in their breath. I kept my face straight walking the cleared path straight into the castle. My nose kept searching for one single smell, the one I longed for for so long now, but she was nowhere to be found. I frowned. Was she avoiding me? As I was about to step inside the castle, my eyes landed on a strong looking male, dark long hair in a ponytail and blue animal like eyes. His head didn't bow as I passed him. I halted and stared at the wolf boy with my piercing gold eyes, clearly displeased by his attitude.

"Bow your head, wolf?" I growled, the wolf boy not budging. He just stood there with his head high, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"I'm not scared of you, Lord Sesshomaru," he said as he turned his back to me and walked away. I will have his head for that. And not just that. The faint smell of lilies and cut grass that lingered around him was infuriating me. I kept on my poker face even though my anger was boiling inside me and stepped inside.

…..

The preparations for the wedding were in full force and everyone had their hands full. I on the other hand, had too much free time. I roamed around the castle, spent time with Shippo and my mother, got to know the Panther princess and then walked around the palace some more. Yet the object of my interest was nowhere to be found. My nose was useless in this mess, too many demons around to catch that tingling smell of lilies and pleasant smell of cut grass. I was about to head to my room, when an abnormally large bouquet of wild flowers caught my interest. They didn't fit in with the carefully decorated flowers for the wedding. I followed the servant carrying them outside and into the back garden that was private and there I saw her. She was sitting on a bench near a patch of soft ping lilies, the scent of them and cut grass hitting my nose and calming my nerves. Her raven hair softly moving in the wind, her baby blue dress hugging her slender figure. My heart sped up at the sight of her beauty, my lungs finally able to breath easily again. I kept standing there and gawking, basking in her beauty. When did the bratty little kid grew up to be so stunning? My daydream was interrupted when she noticed the servant bring the bouquet of flowers towards her and a smile graced her soft lips. She took them and leaned a bit to smell them. She gave the flowers back to the servant telling her to put them in a vase and took a note that the servant gave her in exchange. She took it and read it, she smiled again and stood up running off in a hurry.

I stalked her. The servants bowed to her and greeted her with smiles and she greeted them back politely. From the looks of it she was loved by her people. They stood to greet her, waved her way if they were too far to greet her in person and she waved back with grace and elegance expected of a true Lady. She slipped to the front grounds and even the common people seemed to show her affection, something I never managed. From her brief walk through the shopping aisle I knew the people loved her. They talked briefly, complimented her and noted her good mood saying her smile suited her. I didn't disagree with them, but I'd rather tell her myself. Yet I stayed hidden in the shadows, watching her from a distance. Just the sight of her cheerfulness was enough to put me in a good mood as well. That disappeared as soon as I followed her back into the private gardens on the right side of the castle. I smelled him before I saw him and a growl escaped from my lips.

 _Rival._ The beast inside me was ready to jump at him, but I knew better. I'm a Lord to a big and powerful family. Yet the instinct to tear apart that mangy wolf was almost too much to handle. I saw her bow her head to him as he took her hand and bowed down to kiss the top of her palm. Her angelic giggle hit my ears and I had to stick my poison claws into a nearby tree to stop myself from storming in there. I listened to their conversations, his compliments towards her making my blood boil. But when he leaned towards her wanting t whisper something to her and his lips grazed her cheek, I couldn't stop myself.

I was standing by her side in an instant, holding her by the hand and pulling her away from the bastard wolf. I heard her soft gasp at my sudden appearance and a slight growl from the wolf prince.

"This is a private garden. You're not supposed to be here," I said pulling her closer to my side. From the corner of my eye I saw her hiding her blushing face in her raven hair and inside it made me feel good. The thought that just my sheer presence is able to flush her face like this made me feel warm inside. But on the outside I remained cold, staring at the wolf in front of me.

"What are YOU doing here if it's supposed to be so private?" he barked back at me and my eyes narrowed at him. The insolence.

"I'm here to celebrate Prince Shippo and his wedding as a close family friend. I have permission to use the castle and gardens," I explained with ease and his gaze went from me to Kagome and back.

"I get it now," he said as he ignored me and talked directly to Kagome.

"Is that the guy?" he said and Kagome gently nodded. I tilted my head slightly in confusion but I dismissed it. For now. My gaze returned to the now smirking wolf and he bowed his head mockingly.

"Excuse me My Lord, I have a Moon to fetch." With that he walked away disappearing into the woods.

….

I was utterly confused. The guy? Fetch the Moon? I didn't understand it at all. What did all of that mean? I escorted Kagome back into the castle, her nervous fidgeting rather adorable.

"What did he mean by 'fetching the Moon'?" she jumped slightly from the sound of my voice, but remained silent. I narrowed my eyes and stopped her way with my hand against the wall in front of her face. She halted in her step and turned to look up at me. I saw her slight movement back and restrained it with my other hand at the other side trapping her against the wall. She gulped down blushing as she locked her gaze with mine. Her blue orbs just as breathtaking as I remembered them.

"Nothing," she said, her voice cracking and my ears picked up the lie instantly.

I leaned a bit closer my eyes narrowing a bit as I loomed over her.

"Don't lie to me," I surprised myself when my voice became softer, sounding rather hoarse. The beast inside me roared in need of a touch, I fought him for control over my own body when my fingers found their way into her silky locks putting a lose strand of her hair behind her ear.

The blush on her face intensified as she bit down on her lower lip, a low growl emitting from my throat at her action. Her cheek felt warm against my hand and I felt something rise in my chest. She looked so fragile and tender standing there between me and the wall. Her smell was intoxicating, numbing my senses. For a moment there was just me and her, nothing else existed. Her soft voice a lullaby for my ears.

"It was my demand," she said finally and my fingers caressed her cheek waiting for more information. "It's a part of my family tradition. The bride to be makes a demand of her choice to test if her suitor is worthy of her."

"So what did you wish for?" I didn't recognize my own voice. It was low, soft and gentle, everything that I wasn't.

"The Moon," she said and lowered her gaze hiding her face in her hair." I was taken aback. The Moon? I raised my eyebrow at her as she looked at me with panic in her eyes.

"I know it was dump but I panicked! I didn't want to get married to some random guy," her voice softened into a whisper as she tried to explain to me and I smiled. She was so adorable.

"Seems the Wolf boy is willing to get you the Moon though," I noted as his last words to me came back to my mind. She bit her lower lip again and it took all my will power to just make my body not move. I wanted so much to touch her.

"No matter," I dismissed it and pulled away allowing her some space to breathe. "With your demand I have some time to get you what you desire."

The confusion on her face was priceless.

"Excuse me?" her eyes looking at me like I'm insane.

"Nothing is impossible for Lord Sesshomaru. I will get you the Moon."

 _I'm back! And here's another chapter! The reviews surprised me, I never imagined Koga would be having such a big impact on you guys :D Glad you liked it though so I made sure to make this chapter a bit longer and also...jealous Sesshy is sooo ADORABLE! Stay tuned to more! Love you all! Peace out!_


	9. Chapter 9

Koga's POV:

My wolves picked up my scent before I even came to the clearing they chose to rest and wagged their tails greeting me with soft barking. I petted them, praising them for their behavior and established my role as their leader again. They sniffed at me curiously, and I saw them look at each other in wonder.

"Yes, that is going to be your Lady when I manage to get the Moon for her," I answered their silent question and started running. The wind in my hair felt great, I missed the freedom and the forest. There was a plan forming in my head, but I needed some assistance. It was impossible to give her the real moon, but I could find something that resembled it close enough to pass. For that I had to go see my father.

….

The night turned to a day and we managed to return into our den. Wolves and other wolf demons greeted us with loud howling and congratulations on safe return. I greeted them back and spent a few minutes fooling around with our pups before I managed to get to my father. My mood turned serious as I entered the big cave.

"Hello, father. I have returned," I said and looked at the old man sitting cross-legged on a bunch of furs, his hair already graying. A scar on his left eye and right shoulder battle trophies from the glorious victories he led us to. His black eyes landed on me and his face. He stood up and walked to me, his strong hands wrapping around me in a tight hug.

"Welcome home Koga." His sharp nose sniffed at me and a wide grin spread on his face. "I smell a girl on you, boy. Does that mean I have a daughter-in-law?"

I smacked his shoulder and turned around so he wouldn't see the blush that crept on my cheeks.

"Don't be silly, old man. I'm here alone aren't I?" I said masking my embarrassment in annoyance.

"You don't have to be such a wet tail about it," he nudged my shoulder and I turned back to him with a smile. "So how did it go?"

I practically saw his tail wag in anticipation.

"She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," I confessed, my fathers' face brightening up.

"If you're really so captivated by her why isn't she here with you? Did she chose someone else?"

I smirked at my father.

"I have a favor to ask of you."

Sesshomarus' POV:

I knocked on my mothers' chambers and she allowed my entrance. Her smug smile visible even from behind her furs.

"You seem awfully chipper today, pup," she said as her nose picked up the scent around me. "Seems you already found what you were looking for."

I ignored her jabs and went straight to the point.

"I'm in need of the Moon, mother and I believe you're in possession of it, am I right?"

My mother stood up and walked over to me watching me like a predator watches it's pray.

"And why should give it to you?" I pierced her with my golden eyes and I think I saw her twitch.

"I don't have time for your games, mother," my irritation was starting to bubble through my perfectly calm facade.

She caressed my cheeks and smiled.

"If it's about Kagomes' request, you don't need the Moon, pup," her fingers caressed the moon on my forehead and my eyes widened. Did she request the moon on my forehead? Was she actually waiting for me? I took a deep breath trying to calm down my suddenly wild beating heart. I closed my eyes, sudden happiness inside me coursing through my whole body. She waited for me. She asked for me and I didn't even know. I looked my mother in the eyes, the feelings I had for the girl seeping through my eyes as I gazed at her.

"I would still like to give her the Moon."

My mother smiled as she turned around.

"If that is your wish, I will give it to you. But it won't come cheap. I want something from you as well."

The grin on her face worried me, but I nodded anyway.

Kagomes' POV:

I was nervous. I haven't seen neither Sesshomaru nor Koga since that time in the garden and their promise to give me the Moon. And today, it was the day my brother got married and I stood before the mirror fixing my hair into soft waves. Sango came behind me and braided small braids form the sides of my head into a small ponytail at the back of my head leaving thick curls framing my face and after my hair was done, she helped me into a baby blue dress that tightly hugged my form on the top and loosely swayed around my legs having just one of my shoulders framed with freshly picked dark blue roses. I smiled at my image as Sango put my earrings on and I secured the Shikon jewel around my neck feeling it content light on my collar bone.

"Are you feeling alright, my Lady?" Sango asked as she watched my expression in the mirror.

"Just nervous. My big brother is getting married and there is a full castle of suitors waiting for my hand," I bit my lower lip gently fidgeting like a little girl, thoughts of Sesshomaru filling my head. It was strange when we were apart. My mind always seemed to drift to him, something was pulling me to him. The realization of that bit at my mind and made me think when exactly did it start. Was it that time he saved me from the arrow? No, it was way before that. Were the jabs and hatred just a childish show of affection? My cheeks flushed at the thought and I had to shake the thoughts of my head. This is not the time to be thinking about it. My brother is getting married. With a deep breath I gave myself a last check up in the mirror and left my room.

….

The ceremony was beautiful. The bride was so pretty and the smile of happiness on my brothers face as he finally kissed his now wife was heartwarming. Our parents were crying like children as Shippo finally took his wife's hand and let her out of the cathedral that was decorated all in white just for this occasion. I was so happy for him. But as I exited the cathedral, I felt a pair of golden eyes on me, a soft smile grazing my lips from the feeling. Yeah, it's official. I'm in love with Sesshomaru.

 _And there you have it guys! :D Congrats to everyone who caught on my little Moon hint :P We_ _'re nearing the end, maybe the next chapter is going to be the last. Thank you for your amazing support, it means the world to me :) Enjoy and stay tuned to the next chapter :P_


	10. Chapter 10

Kagomes' POV:

The celebrations were in full power when the sun began setting. The ball hall was full of people chatting and dancing on the wide dance floor accompanied by live music, the tables full of any food or drink one could imagine as the sun slowly hid behind the mountain giving the first stars their shine. I stood by the side of the spacious room, alone, with a glass of champagne in my hand watching the sunset with a longing expression. I was very happy that my brother found his happiness. But thoughts of a certain demon kept my mind wandering. A heavy sigh left my lips. What was I thinking asking for the Moon? My eyes wandered to the two shining stars at the blackening sky and a small smile crept on my face. I rested my head against the window inviting the cold feeling on my skin. There was no doubt about it. I missed him.

The door suddenly fell open and all the gazes fell to the wolf pack that stood there. They were all dressed in celebratory kimonos with wolves on the sides, a few wolf demons in the inner circle and Koga and what I assumed to be his father stood in the middle of the formation. The moment Kogas' eyes found me his eyes sparkled and a smile crossed his face showing off one of his white fangs. He leaned over to his father whispering something to him and after a nod from him he broke the formation and walked towards me. I gulped softly feeling the gazes of the entire wolf pack burning into me and I grew more and more nervous as the attention that was on the entering wolf pack slowly shifted towards me and Koga.

When he reached his goal he took my hand into his kissing the top of it while bowing softly.

"My Lady."

I offered a bow myself blushing softly from the sudden attention, seeing as even my newly wedded brother and his panther wife watched the procession with amusement.

"Prince Koga," I greeted him in return. "What brings you here?"

Koga straightened his back but never let go of my hand as he bore his eyes into mine, determination evident in his eyes.

"You bring me here. You and your wish, my Lady."

I blinked in confusion, while a few whispers were heard amongst the crowd. Koga grinned, evidently very proud of himself.

"You wished for the Moon, my Lady so it was my duty to give you what you desired."

People in the crowd were as shocked as my face seems to be at his words while the leader of the wolf pack just nodded his head in the back. I just gawked at Koga, not really sure what to say.

"So…you brought me the Moon, my prince?" my voice sounded a bit high pitched even for me. I never thought someone would actually do such a thing, not that it's possible, but when I saw Koga nod his head a million thoughts ran through my head. Did I underestimate demons? Do wolf demons actually possess the moon? I know they howl at it, at least I think so, but could they actually give it to someone? I was confused, my heart beat fast in panic and my breathing picked up, I felt lightheaded. I made that demand to not get married. What would I do with a Moon anyway? What does one do in a situation like this?

Koga looked back at his pack and nodded his head to them as they made way for a single wolf with a light gray fur that made his way through the barely breathing crowd of people and I blinked in confusion, my brain still refusing to work. Koga leaned down and outstretched his hand as the wolf leaned his head down to his hand letting out some kind of an object from its mouth right into his hand letting Koga straighten up again and smile at me with gentle eyes. He took the hand he was still holding in his and turned it so he could place something into my palm and then he let go of me and took a step back while I watched a piece of rock sit on my palm.

"This is a Moon stone, passed down through our generations my Lady. It's a piece of the Moon our ancestors found during the great war of demons. This single stone gave the wolf demons the strength to come out of the war victorious and continues to give us strength to this day. And here I am, giving you the Moon you asked for as well as the lives of the wolf tribe, just sitting at the palm of your hand, just like my heart my Lady." Koga kept his eyes on me, his words serious and I was at a loss of words. I looked over the stone in my hand while I felt the wolves in the background twitch uncomfortably. Shippo came over to my side putting his hand on my shoulder and snapping me out of my daydream.

"Are you officially asking for my sisters' hand in marriage, wolf prince?" his voice was strong, unwavering, speaking like a true leader.

Koga pulled his eyes off me and stared down my brother, his pose just as prideful.

"Yes, my Lord. I wish to take your sister as my bride. And if she deems me worthy, it would make me the happiest man alive. I would love and protect her since just like the stone she's holding, she captured my heart."

I watched Kogas' sincere expression, his words making my cheeks bright red. I was about to answer him when an unexpected gust of wind cut me off. My hair flew around my face as I turned towards the window I have been standing by was now open and in the moonlight his silver hair shone like silver threats.

"Sesshomaru…"

My heart jumped a beat at the sight of his golden eyes that fell straight from me to the rock in my hand. He narrowed his eyes as he came in, not a single word has been ushered the whispers stopped when the Lord of the West entered the ballroom in all his glory, most of the guests bowing in respect while Koga stood defiantly against the great Lord.

Sesshomarus' POV:

The night was still young when the balls music was disturbed. I just arrived and was on my way to say my congratulations to my dear friend and his wedding when the commotion started. I stood just below the back window of the ballroom when I heard him, my irritation level rose to the max just hearing his voice.

"This is a Moon stone, passed down through our generations my Lady. It's a piece of the Moon our ancestors found during the great war of demons. This single stone gave the wolf demons the strength to come out of the war victorious and continues to give us strength to this day. And here I am, giving you the Moon you asked for as well as the lives of the wolf tribe, just sitting at the palm of your hand, just like my heart my Lady."

The wolves' bold move surprised me, but what surprised me more was my reaction. My mother came to my side putting a hand on my shoulder while we listened in on the conversation.

"Are you officially asking for my sisters' hand in marriage, wolf prince?" Shippos' voice was loud and clear and I held my breath awaiting the wolves answer.

"Yes, my Lord. I wish to take your sister as my bride. And if she deems me worthy, it would make me the happiest man alive. I would love and protect her since just like the stone she's holding, she captured my heart."

My eyes flashed red at the answer. How dares he?! My Kagome!

Mother squeezed my shoulder tighter and my calm overtook me again. I looked down at her to see her smiling face.

"Go get her pup."

There was no denying it. She was my mate. Kagome was my mate and no wolf could take her from me. I just nodded my head to my mother and jumped up to the ballroom window opening it swiftly and landing gracefully inside the ballroom before anyone could understand what was going on.

I saw confusion in Kagomes eyes just before she averted her gaze from me and followed my gaze to her hand and then to the wolf. I was aware of everything about her. It was both infuriating and pleasing at the same time. Every fidget, every slight noise she made, I registered. It was like she was the center of my universe, but a presence was interrupting. From the corner of my eyes I saw demons bowing their heads in my presence, yet he stood before me without an ounce of respect, challenging me. I felt it. Another alpha. In my territory. Unacceptable.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Lord Sesshomaru?" he said, the sarcasm dripping from every word he let out of his foul mouth. "If you didn't notice, were kind of in the middle of something."

A few gasps were made I the crowd while the wolf talked back to me. I simply turned to his father and greeted him with a slight nod of my head while the wolf elder did the same.

"I thought you'd raise your child to better manners, old friend."

My words were simple, yet effective. I saw the young prince clench his fangs while glaring at me.

"Why are you here Sesshomaru?"

I turned my back to the wolf and looked over at Kagome. She was as beautiful as ever, her dress hugging her slender form the smell of lilies and cut grass hitting my nose and making me instantly relax. This is what I longed for. This was the feeling of my home. I saw Kagome blush under my gaze seeing her bite her lower lip and I stepped closer to her.

"He didn't give you what you asked for."

The crowd started to whisper again, but I paid them no mind.

"You asked for the Moon, but he only gave you a piece."

"What did you say?" the wolf was held down by the elder while I made another step closer to her. She looked me in the eyes, a soft smile on her lips.

"Do you have the Moon then, Lord Sesshomaru?"

I reached into my pocket and took her left hand into my right white I took out a small ring and placed it on her ring finger. Kagomes' eyes went wide at my gestures while the wolf kept protesting in the back.

"And what the hell do you think you're doing? You didn't bring her the Moon either!"

I took her hand and showed him the ring with a large white oval stone on it.

"This is the Moon," was my simple answer.

"How is that the Moon you mutt? Did your ego get into your brain?"

The outraged sighs were heard across the room while Shippo stood closer to his sister and I let go of her hand shielding her from the wolf.

"It's a rock, just like the moon. If you move it in the sunlight, it reflects the light just like the moon and depending on the way you position it the different moon phases can be seen. Therefore it's the Moon. However,"

I turned my back to the now growling wolf and ignored him completely while I looked down at the raven haired girl that was watching the ring on her finger with fascination trying out the different ways the ring shone in the light of the ballroom. She sensed my gaze and looked up into my eyes, her blue orbs looking straight into mine.

"If you deep this gift as worthy and you'll decide to be my mate, I'll give you another Moon. A Moon only this Sesshomaru can give you." I leaned down to her touching my forehead to hers in a sign of the meaning behind my words. I was certain. She was the one who makes me feel emotions. Anger, frustration and is capable of driving me crazy, as well as kindness, compassion and love. She's the only one worthy to call my mate.

Kagome took a step back while she looked at the rock in her one hand and then the ring on her other one. She looked from me to Koga, and for the first time I could not read her expression. Shippo tightened his grip on his sister while he looked at me:

"Are you officially asking for my sisters' hand in marriage as well, Lord Sesshomaru?"

There were no further words needed, so I just simply nodded my head and watched from the corner of my eye as my mother made her sneaky entrance to the room and slipped towards Kagomes' parents whispering to them something, I couldn't catch, nor cared to at the moment. I didn't take my eyes off Kagome awaiting her response. She gave me another look while she stepped around me and headed for the wolf.

And I froze. What does that mean? Was I too late? Did she choose him? I turned around and was about to protest but was stopped in my tracks as I watched her hand the rock she held in her hand to the wolf and hugged him.

"Thank you for everything, my Prince and I hope you find the free spirit that your soul desires, but I'm afraid that it's not me you're looking for."

Koga stood before her as a sigh escaped him.

"It was him you were waiting for, wasn't it?"

Kagome just simply nodded her head and I watched as Koga stared straight at me before he gave Kagome a final glance and turned his back to us both, leaving without a word. I sensed the defeat in him, but there was the will to stay strong like a true leader should and for a second, I felt respect for him as he left the ballroom wordlessly, no doubt waiting to be out of sight to howl to the Moon that was of no help to him today.

I stepped towards Kagome and wrapped my hand around her waist, knowing it's where it was always meant to be.

"Seems we have another occasion to celebrate! Congratulations Kagome and Sesshomaru!"

Shippo broke the silence and a roar of congratulations swarmed us, the party catching a second breath and continuing for whole three days and three nights.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagomes' POV:

I awoke to the gentle rays of the morning sun surrounded in satin sheets and purred at the feeling of the soft fabric against my skin. I stretched out on the large bed and held the sheet to my naked form and wrapped myself in it as I stood up from the bed and made my way towards the bathroom where I showered, catching the scent of breakfast from downstairs and felt my stomach growl. I stepped out of the shower drying myself in a soft towel and walked towards the mirror wiping the fog from it revealing a slightly short raven haired female that was always there with one major difference. A purple moon decorated my forehead making me smile every time I saw it there as it reminded me of my mate and everything we've been through together. I quickly dressed and almost ran downstairs to the large dining hall sitting myself down at the table and seeing three other plates still untouched. Before I could reach for a glass of already prepared water a white lily appeared in front of my face held up by a small hand with tiny claws and I smiled turning my head towards Sesshomaru, who stood next to me with Ryuu, a small white haired child with blue eyes and a crescent moon on his forehead with purpura markings on his cheeks just like his father.

"For mama!" he yelled as he wiggles in Sesshomarus' arms and I reached out for him taking him into my arms and taking the flower from him kissing his forehead. "That's mommys' favorite flower."

Ryuu smiled a big smile as his dog ears twitched at the praise of remembering my favorite type of flower as well as Sesshomaru leaning down to kiss me.

"Please keep this for your chambers and control yourselves in front of the pup, I'd like to eat my breakfast in peace," the Lady of the West grinned at my blushing face as I let Ryuu down and let him run to the chair next to me while Sesshomaru took the chair at the head of the table and keeping me company from my other side, his eyes shining playfully making me giggle like a teenager.

So this is how happiness looks like.

 _Thank you very much for all your support throughtout the story and hope you enjoy!_


End file.
